Ignotum Stella
by TheWeirdOneCH
Summary: What kind of thing could make Arcadia's crew and captain travel in the sea of stars? A letter indeed... Tadashi was having a break down and Harlock never thought that his offer to the teen wasn't his choose at all. By the way, Who is the teen's Father? "Captain, I... finally remember who is my mom, and my dad".


_**The Weird One: Hi, I'm new at fanfiction so try to understand that.**_

_**Daiba: Who are you?**_

_**Harlock: …**_

_**The Weird One: Your Captain, now you two shall follow my rules.**_

_**Daiba: Another weird fangirl…**_

_**The Weird One: Thank you!**_

_**Harlock: …**_

_**Daiba and The Weird One: At lest say something.**_

_**Harlock: … Silence… and make the disclaimer.**_

_**Daiba and The Weird One: Yeah Captain…**_

_**Tochir**__**ō: The Weird One doesn´t own SPCH or the Leijiverse.**_

_**Daiba: THE HELL! How the fuck people appear out of nowhere?!.**_

_**The Weird One: Autor's magic...**_

* * *

It was a normal day for the crew of the Arcadia, if you considered that fighting with plant woman aliens, traveling in a haunted spaceship, having an stoic and I-Know-It-All captain and an orphan teen with a serious probability of going mental (he killed Mazone as an everyday's game for Pete's sake) was normal in any way, maybe it was because they were pirates, who knows? Well… where was I? Oh yeah! In that day Daiba was searching for an old portrait of his mother, it was her birthday after all.

He looked a little more depressed and angry than usual, eyes hollow without that little innocence common in children, "poor soul" the spoiled people in Earth would said. But he is not a boy anymore, he is a man, he needed to stop crying and grieving for stupid things like the dead of his mom _If only it was as stupid as the captain says_ Tadashi thought _I need to prove myself and take revenge on the Mazone_ he looked at the window in which the stars were passing by, he could name some of them from this spot _I am only giving my Mother the respect she deserves_. With a sigh he rose and walked to the bridge, favors from the captain were rare.

And oh Fuck! Is gonna take a big one to convince Harlock. A. Really. Big. One.

The youngest crewman of the Arcadia was feeling more drained physically and mentally with each step he took, _here we occupy a new site near the beautiful train of insanity, wait and then enjoy your ride little Daiba!_ For him his life and fairness sure were mortal enemies. And give him a sec… Wasn't supposed that today was a good day? Mommy did not use to like when he was angry or at the verge of tears in her partys. Time for a smile, a forced one, traveling in the most legendary pirate spaceship ever. In a couple of minutes he arrived, the captain's cape was flowing with non-existent wind and he began to speak:

- Captain- The older man freaked out for a moment there, the pirate looked at his wine thinking that he was already drunk and having hallucinations, Daiba NEVER was so soft in his manners of speaking, if he had manners at all- I…- An explosion and millions of strange themed spaceships appeared. To Tadashi's mind it could only mean one thing…

_Mazone._

Those bitches never let him make a single cool thing in his life without messing it up and screwing him with it so hard… Ok, erase the mental image there. Still they were assholes, they even were not worth calling them _they_, "it" will be much better. Yes, _it_. _Not the psycho from Stephen King mind you, dude was scary._ That word was _still_ merciful cause it was used with animals _and_ more humble-not-bitches plants, thank you limited vocabulary of a fourteen year old. It disturbed him that he thought about grammar and denominations while the ship's shaking.

The attack was quit simple to handle, a few explosions here and there was what the crew needed to solve the problem at hand. The captain's always watchful gaze detected that everybody was alive and happy and nobody had gotten hurt. So he let them had a short drunk contest. Then he saw his youngest crewman sad look… Was that a letter? Why was the teen reading a letter in the first place?

_To: My little Tadashi._

_From: Your momma._

_Hun, I can't express how much I love you. Since I see you my life have been a beautiful adventure as your Mother, I am glad you gave me the opportunity of being someone that special in your heart. I don't know how to tell you this big secret, but I will like for you to read this quote:_

"_What else can I tell you? From the very first moment that I held him, I loved him and felt he was mine. Each day that I wake up and look at him, I can hardly believe it. Our love for him grows stronger each day and we enjoy watching him develop." _

― _Kathleen Silber, Dear Birthmother._

_I mean every word of this woman, remember that I always will be there for you even if can not see me. Please, forgive me for saying this to you in the most unkind manner, I am so sorry my baby… You were adopted by me and Tsuyoshi when you were a new born, an old lady with brown hair gave you to us. She said that your mother died a week after your birth in a horrible attack, she never told us who was your Mother or Father. She only said to us that you did not have relatives or siblings. We asked the woman to give us a way to find your real parents… Your birthmother was a strong and hopeful woman, your father was like a _**Ignotum Stella**_…_

_With Love, Your Foster Mother._

Tadashi read in silence the strange letter that came out of the broken portrait of his mot- er… foster mother. No, this could not be right. Mother. His Mother. Mother is OK. At the end he broke down.

Harlock was sure something was not right with Daiba. He did not know what besides that the letter and the kid had a disagreement. And…

_**Was he crying!?**_


End file.
